


UnWorthy

by ImmaJiminSinner



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Gay, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Sad, Teenage Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaJiminSinner/pseuds/ImmaJiminSinner





	UnWorthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning!!! Explicit Content. Not really... just some attempted rape. 
> 
> Good job me! I hope you guys like. This will be my first story on here.

"Dip-stick, are you avoiding us?" I heard Jase say, as one of them grabbed onto my backpack. I miss Gravity Falls, I never got bullied there. I was jerked back roughly as the tallest one, Michael, grabbed my face roughly. "What's wrong Mason?" I swallowed and closed my eyes as Jase's fist collided with my jaw. 

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" I swallowed as they pushed me against the locker,"Do you know what we're going to do to a fag like you?" My eyes widened, how did they figure it out? I shook my head gently, my bangs flowing over my face. "We're going to give you what you like." 

I could feel the blood drain from m face. "You like dick, right?" I shook my head no, I didn't want this to happen! Jase snapped his fingers- Michael and Devon roughly grabbed my arms, and before I knew it, they were dragging me into the bathroom. They threw me down quickly and Jase undid his zipper, and I looked anywhere but at the thing he had pulled out from his pants. 

"Well, are you going to suck me off?" I whimpered and shook my head no before he grabbed a fist full of my hair and slapped me across the face roughly. "Open up you piece of shit." I closed my eyes as tears fell down my face quietly and opened my mouth in order to avoid any more pain. I felt his rough grip start guiding my face before somebody spoke loudly. "What are you doing?" 

Jase immediately let go and I cowered in the corner as he glared at whoever spoke to him. "What's it look like to you, idiot?" I took the chance to look at my savior before letting out a quiet gasp. He was beautiful. His eyes met mine, and I immediately shrunk to myself. "Get out of here before things get ugly," the male spoke, his voice rough and on edge. 

I should have stayed to help, but instead, I compiled running out of there before any of them had a chance to breathe. Instead of going home, I ran to the principal's office to see if he was still there- he was! "I need your help, there's a fight!" I grabbed his arm and he followed along silently, as I drug him to the bathroom. Only to find three boys lying in a corner, and the blonde hovering above them. 

What? The boy turned around to meet my gaze, and he smiled. "You okay, Pine-". He stopped himself from finishing whatever he was going to say. "Sorry, I never caught your name?" I blushed lightly, "Uh, it's Mason, Mason Pines, but I go by Dipper." I replied shyly. He's extremely good looking. I can't talk to this beautiful boy, I just can't even think about it.

As if he'd be anything less than straight after all, I'm the dysfunctional one here, the one who can't help but be attracted to the same gender. His brows furrowed for a moment and he immediately grasped the bridge of his nose. "Are you okay?" I whispered, afraid to get close to the beautiful stranger. He nodded, "Headache," was his reply.

I nodded, and the principal questioned us and sent us on our ways home. He followed me until we got to my mailbox, and then he took a couple more steps and walked into the old house beside ours. And I was left to question who that beautiful existence was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! The second chapter will come very soon.


End file.
